Una duda y muchas verdades
by J0r
Summary: Muy a menudo el miedo a un mal nos lleva a realizar uno peor (Boileau-Despresaux)


Disclaimer: todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es meramente un pasatiempo.

**Una duda y muchas verdades.**

**1/3**

- ¡Ron!... ¡Ron!- sin embargo Ron decidió cerrar más fuerte los ojos y seguir caminando entre los árboles, esquivando las raíces crecidas y alguna que otra rama en el suelo.

Poco a poco esa maldita sensación de opresión que venía sintiendo desde esa mañana en el pecho había ido cediendo, pero en su lugar la decepción, la desilusión y una impenetrable tristeza se habían instalado. La furia caliente que había sentido hacía sólo unos minutos se había ido entibiando, dejándole una sensación agria en el paladar y un vacío irreparable.

Ron miró hacia atrás una última vez, ya sin escuchar la voz de Hermione llamarlo. Su mente cansada y dolida se pudo imaginar perfectamente el momento en donde Harry la tomaba de la mano y envuelta en un abrazo la llevaba hacia la carpa, en donde ambos compartirían la misma litera, aliviados de que por fin él hubiese dejado el campamento.

Harry, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, el que había prometido no hacer sufrir a su hermana estaba ahora enredado con la que supuestamente era su mejor amiga.

- Maldito hijo de puta…- murmuró completamente contrito.

Dándose la vuelta siguió caminando, echándose la mochila al hombro pensando en lo que haría ahora en adelante con su vida. Decidió dejar de lado el dolor y morderse los labios sorbiendo bien fuerte por la nariz para evitar de esa forma que las lágrimas le entorpecieran la vista.

No valía la pena llorar por ellos, no lo haría.

Tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de dar muchas explicaciones a su familia, por lo que decidió que aparecerse en un lugar algo alejado de allí . Aquello le serviría para pensar un poco. Visualizó en su mente uno de los bosques que Hermione había elegido para acampar los primeros días, y para su puro placer pudo aparecerse allí sin perder ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Si Hermione lo viera se sentiría orgullosa, pero no, no debía pensar en ella ni en lo que hubiese dicho. Era hora de cortar ese maldito vínculo y comenzar a construir su propio camino, uno en donde sus mejores amigos ya no figuraban.

Pero al caminar unos minutos más, un extraño sentimiento lo embargó. ¿Qué más daba si ellos dos de verdad se querían? Él no era nadie para meterse en el medio e impedirles ser felices. Ron sabía que los minutos de Harry estaban contados, y Hermione de ninguna manera podría dejarlo solo. Y menos aún ahora que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Ellos andaban en algo.

En su mente la imagen de la carpa apareció con total claridad, y cuando quiso tratar de aparecerse allí, o en un lugar algo cercano, un sonido a su espalda lo hizo girarse asustado.

Un hombre con ropas raídas y una barba muy crecida lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra mientras otro golpeaba con su varita la palma de su mano.

- Pero mira lo que nos hemos encontrado aquí…- susurró uno arrastrando las palabras y a Ron un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

- Tú deberías estar en el colegio, pequeño- dijo otro el cual pareció por su espalda.

Ron rápidamente se vio rodeado por cinco de esos tipos, y uno enorme, y con un aliento de los mil demonios lo apresó por los brazos mientras otro lo desarmaba con la varita.

- Esta me la quedo- dijo uno de los tipos con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Ron apretó fuerte los labios evitando replicar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó uno acercando su varita iluminada hacia la cara sucia de Ron.

Pero Ron no respondió y uno de los carroñeros le asentó un golpe de puño en el estómago. Ron se arrodilló en el suelo mientras abría grande la boca tratando de tomar algo de aire.

- Responde…- susurró el tipo colocando la varita en su cuello-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- repitió.

Ron intentó responderle algo pero las palabras no le salían. Sentía los músculos del estómago tan entumecidos que no podía hablar.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Ron aspiró con fuerza y sin levantar la cabeza intentó decirles algo.

- Shum… Shumpike.

- ¿Ese es tu nombre, pelirrojo?- le dijo el tipo de mal aliento que todavía lo tenía agarrado por los brazos.

- Stan Shumpike es mi nombre- Ron gimió al sentir como tiraban de sus brazos haciéndolo inclinarse entre las hojas.

Ninguno de los carroñeros dijo nada, pero uno de ellos, el más joven se acercó al rostro de Ron y lo miró con detenimiento.

- Yo conozco a Stan, lo he visto un par de veces…- sonrió-. Tiene las mismas pecas que tu y ese color horroroso en pelo… ¿pero cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

- ¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso se pondrá contento cuando se entere de lo que están haciendo?- le preguntó Ron sacando las ideas de no sabía dónde.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Perdiendo el tiempo conmigo cuando Harry Potter y sus secuaces andan escondidos a miles de kilómetros de este lugar…- El carroñero le tomó el rostro con sus manos sucias y mugrientas.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?- siseó.

- Si me liberas te lo puedo contar…- el tipo con mal olor aflojó un poco el agarre pero otro carroñero le pegó un grito.

- No lo sueltes, nos puede estar mintiendo.

- ¡Tú no me darás ordenes a mi!- respondió el tipo grandote dándole un golpe a uno de ellos.

- Si éste sabe dónde está escondido Harry Potter, el Señor Tenebroso nos recompensará de una forma impresionante…- dijo con voz lasciva.

- Y si él de verdad lo supiera, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no le fue a decir al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso?- tres de los cinco carroñeros comenzaron a escupirse las palabras mientras dos de ellos comenzaron a pelearse cayendo al suelo en un sordo ruido.

Ron aprovechó esa oportunidad para asentarle un golpe a uno de los que estaban discutiendo quitándole su varita, luego desarmó a otro más, tomando también su varita y girando sobre si mismo, visualizando un bosque cerca de su casa, desapareció de allí sin poder recuperar la que en local de Ollivanders lo había elegido hacía cuatro años atrás.

Un fuerte dolor en sus dedos le hizo mirar su mano. En el camino había perdido dos uñas y ahora ese lecho sangraba profusamente.

- Maldición…- murmuró Ron tomándose los dedos con la otra mano envolviéndolos en un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Rápidamente le dio un vistazo al lugar y caminando unos pocos metros la vista le devolvió unas colinas y a lo lejos el techo de La Madriguera, su casa de toda la vida.

Con algo de impotencia decidió que no era una buena idea volver allí, no quería ni pensar en lo que le dirían y además todavía tenía mucho que meditar.

La culpa que había sentido hacia unos minutos iba creciendo dentro de él. Al menos había intentado despistar un poco a los carroñeros dándoles una pista falsa.

Ron pasó la noche entre medio de los árboles de aquel conocido bosque. Mientras las ideas y las ganas de volver se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Luego de horas de insomnio y más de una decisión, había terminado aceptando que entre Harry y Hermione pudiese haber algo más que una amistad, y él estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Por qué la vida de Harry colgaba de un hilo, y segundo, y no por eso menos importante, porque Hermione merecía ser feliz, y si era al lado de Harry con quien quería serlo, él no se opondría.

El amanecer lo encontró mirando las pocas hojas de los árboles. Con decisión se puso de pie y guardando las cosas en la mochila y tomando la varita del carroñero imaginó el bosque junto a la rivera, en donde habían acampado la última vez.

La aparición fue todo un éxito, ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedó tras de sí, pero algo andaba muy mal. Él no sentía la presencia de magia, ni tampoco desaparecía el lugar en donde supuestamente debía estar el campamento.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no los encontraría, ya que ellos dos habían seguido su camino, y él los había dejado ir.

o0o0o

- No entiendo por qué estás aquí…- murmuró Bill llevándose un vaso de hidromiel caliente a los labios.

- Yo tampoco lo sé- le respondió Ron mirando con mucho interés la madera veteada de la mesa.

Luego de buscar a Harry y a Hermione por unos cuantos días en los bosques en donde habían campado, decidió ir a lo de Bill y pasar unos días allí, hasta buscar la manera de poderlos encontrar.

- ¿Pasó algo…?

- Discutimos…- Ron se llevó una mano al cabello y lo revolvió con enfado-. Fui un imbécil y los dejé irse solos…

- Ron…- Bill miró comprensivamente a su hermano y decidió no preguntarle nada más.

- ¿Puedo pasar unos días en tu casa?- le preguntó su hermano menor-. No quiero que la familia se entere aún que los he abandonado… Quiero buscar la forma de volver con ellos.

- No hay problema- respondió con una sonrisa su hermano mayor-. Pero come algo, debes estar hambriento…- Ron asintió levemente tomando uno de los sándwiches que Fleur le había preparado al verlo entrar.

Ron se había aparecido en la orilla de la playa y luego de mucho caminar había divisado a Bill cortando leña para el frío invierno que se acercaba. Rápidamente lo había hecho entrar y Fleur se encargó de preparar algo improvisado y darle algo caliente de tomar mientras ella le preparaba el baño y una habitación para que se quedase.

- El baño ya está listo _Gonald_- dijo la mujer rubia con un suave acento francés-. ¿Tienes _gopa_ paga _lavag_?

- Sólo lo que llevo puesto- le respondió Ron mirándose la ropa sucia y estropeada.

- Puedo _achicag_ algo de la _gopa_ de Bill para que tú la puedas _usag_- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Te he _prepagado_ el _cuagto_ que está a la _degecha_ del baño.

- Gracias.

- Te _dejagué_ la _gopa_ allí así te puedes cambiar cuando salgas- Fleur se acercó a su marido y apoyó su delicada mano sobre su hombro-. _Ahoga_ me _pondgué_ a cocinar, _espego_ que te guste la sopa francesa.

- Cualquier cosa casera me vendrá bien- le dijo Ron con una débil sonrisa.

- _Pog_ fin tendré a alguien con quien _compagtig_ la comida, porque Bill se ha hecho adicto a los filetes casi _cgudos_…- le sonrió a su cuñado y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

Ron emitió una leve disculpa y vaciando lo que quedaba del vaso y llevándose uno de los sándwiches consigo, subió a la habitación que su cuñada le había preparado y dejó sus pocas pertenencias allí, incluido el desiluminador que ocupó un lugar en la pequeña mesa de luz que había junto a la ventana.

El baño, femeninamente decorado, estaba lleno de un suave y dulce aroma que hizo que los músculos de Ron se fueran relajando. El agua caliente, justa a su medida, estaba deliciosamente especial para él. Bajo la ducha y unas cuantas espumas Ron se dio cuenta de todo lo que deseaba volver con sus amigos, ayudarlos en esa pesada carga que los tres habían aceptado y que él había terminado rechazando.

Si tan sólo tuviese una oportunidad de volver y pedirles disculpas… Ron pensaba mientras miraba el techo de la habitación en donde dormía. La cena había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo y el cansancio de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos poder dormir en la calentita cama ubicada en el piso de arriba de la casa de su hermano.

El sueño poco a poco fue adueñándose de sus ojos, mientras pensaba en Hermione, abrazada a Harry, intentando disipar un poco el frío que hacía afuera. Los ojos ya se le habían cerrado cuando el desiluminador comenzó a brillar y de un momento a otro el sueño ya se había hecho con él.

_Ron se hallaba parado en medio de un bosque, la noche parecía fría, pero él no sentía nada. De repente, detrás suyo pasó alguien caminando, pero al parecer no lo habían visto. Harry llevaba en brazos a Sirius, este Harry era mucho más pequeño y Sirius Black estaba vivo. Aquello debía ser un sueño porque eso ya había pasado. A él se lo habían contado._

_Harry junto a Sirius estaban al costado del lago y a lo lejos podían verse los dementores acercarse. Ron guió su vista hacia la otra punta del lago y pudo ver como otro Harry, y la misma Hermione estaban observando lo mismo que él._

_Ron, en un arrebato de locura, rodeó el lago llegando hacia donde Harry apuntaba con la varita a los dementores._

_- ¡Expecto Patronum!- el majestuoso ciervo galopó con fuerza ahuyentando a los dementores que lo amenazaban a él y a su padrino._

_Hermione, que estaba detrás de él, con los ojos muy abiertos sin perderse de vista nada se acercó a Harry._

_- Cornamenta…- dijo Harry con la mano estirada intentando tocar al iluminado animal, sin embargo este desapareció._

_- ¿Qué has hecho?...- ambos se escondieron detrás de un arbusto y Ron se asomó para ver como Harry le explicaba lo que había sucedido. Hermione miró un momento a su amigo con una triste sonrisa, Harry esperaba con mucha ilusión ver a su padre, pero simplemente se había visto a si mismo conjurando el hechizo._

Ron despertó algo agitado sin saber muy bien por qué había soñado aquello. Él en ningún momento había estado presente, sin embargo, por lo que sus amigos le habían contado, había podido revivir a la perfección esa situación.

Algo aturdido se sentó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Había dormido, su cuerpo estaba descansado pero la cabeza le seguía doliendo.

Desganado, con los pies descalzos y cara de sueño bajó hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Rápidamente se hizo con unas galletas de avena y chocolate, y junto a un vaso de leche regresó a la habitación intentando conciliar el sueño.

Los ojos rápidamente se le fueron cerrando y nuevamente se le escapó el brillo del desiluminador que obraba extrañas cosas en él.

_Ahora la escena era diferente, estaba algo más alto que la última vez, pero seguía siendo chico. Hogwarts era el escenario, en el momento en donde alumnos de otros dos colegios paraban en el castillo. A Ron no se le escapó ver a su cuñada, unos años más joven, con su pequeña hermana recorriendo los jardines del colegio, ya oscuros porque estaba anocheciendo. Otros tantos alumnos, de aspecto amenazante y contextura grande reían en una esquina junto a una persona que él bien reconocía. Era Viktor Krum._

_Todo aquello quería decir que volvía a tener catorce años, estaba en su cuarto año, cuando se llevó a cabo el torneo de los tres magos. Se vio a él mismo parado junto a Dean y a Seamus riendo de cualquier cosa que uno de sus hermanos gemelos había dicho. Sin embargo su mirada se posó en una chica de cabello castaño y espeso que caminaba con prisa, con un libro bajo el brazo._

_Sintiéndose extraño, notando como nadie lo veía al pasar, siguió a Hermione por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula apartada y adecuadamente iluminada._

_- ¡Por fin has llegado, Hermione!- dijo la voz de Harry._

_- Lo siento…- le contestó ella dejando su mochila sobre una de las sillas. Rápidamente se recogió el cabello atándolo en lo alto con una coleta que llevaba en la muñeca-. Me he demorado más de lo esperado en la biblioteca. Pero bueno, creo que la anterior vez habías avanzado bastante con el hechizo. ¿Has practicado en Adivinación?_

_- He intentado hacerlo siempre la profesora Trelawney no estuviese vaticinando mi muerte- Hermione se mordió un labio para no reír y a su vez sacó la varita._

_- Necesitas concentrarte, piensa bien en el objeto, mentalízate en eso, y susurra las palabras lentamente._

_- ¡Accio!- gritó Harry estirando su brazo apuntando con su varita una pluma que estaba en el escritorio. El objeto se movió lentamente, se elevó, pero terminó cayéndose al suelo._

_- No, no, no así no Harry…- Hermione estiró su manó y pronunció lentamente:- se dice as see oh- la pluma se elevo y lentamente fue a parar en manos de Hermione-. Debes mover la mano así y pronunciarlo bien, tómate el tiempo necesario en cada sílaba, Harry-_

_Harry la imitó y esta vez la pluma sí llegó a su mano._

_- ¡Muy bien!- ahora debemos probar con algo más grande, además tu escoba estará algo lejos del lugar en donde se llevará a cabo la primera prueba- Harry asintió tomando con ganas su varita._

_La escena se diluyó como una gota de tinta en un vaso de agua, y ahora se hallaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron observó como Hermione escribía en su pergamino rápidamente, a la vez que con la otra mano giraba la hoja del libro que tenía sobre la mesa._

_Harry bajó la escalera despacio, sin importarle que su cabello se hallara despeinado ni que su ropa estuviera algo arrugada._

_- Te has levantado temprano- murmuró Hermione. Ron notó que no le había hecho falta ni siquiera mirarlo para saber que era él el que bajaba._

_- He tenido una pesadilla- le respondió Harry dejándose caer a su lado en el sillón._

_Hermione dejó de escribir en el pergamino y lo miró con atención, se mordió descuidadamente el labio y se giró a mirar a Harry._

_- ¿Has soñado con… con Voldemort?- preguntó bajito._

_Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza y eso dibujó el alivio en el rostro de la chica._

_- He soñado que Ron me quería golpear- Hermione rió suavemente ganándose una mirada llena de reproche por parte de Harry._

_- Perdón, pero es que no me puedo imaginar por qué Ron te querría golpear- Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo-. En realidad creo que me lo puedo imaginar… pero no debes sentirte mal, lo terminará aceptando- suspiró dejando a un lado el pergamino y la pluma-. ¿Pero ya se lo has dicho a Ginny?_

Ron gruñó algo y se giró en la cama, mientras el desiluminador aún coninuaba brillando.

o0o0o

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- indagó Bill mientras untaba un pan con abundante mantequilla.

- No tengo otra opción- se encogió de hombros Ron-. Tengo que encontrarlos, y tiene que ser lo antes posible.

**2/3**

Aquellos días en casa de Bill le habían servido para reflexionar mucho, se había puesto al tanto de las últimas novedades del mundo mágico, y también se había ocupado de llenar su estómago de esa deliciosa comida que Fleur había aprendido a hacer. Sin embargo cuando llegaba la noche o cuando observaba la bandeja llena a rebosar de algo humeante y delicioso que le hacía agua la boca, no podía evitar pensar en qué estarían haciendo Harry y Hermione, en si tendrían para comer, en quién haría la guardia esa noche, o si se habían peleado como él había hecho con ellos, y finalmente sus caminos se habrían separado.

No, eso no era posible.

Hermione nunca dejaría a Harry solo. Y en esos momentos de certeza es en donde tomaba conciencia de que para Hermione, Harry era más que sólo un amigo. Entonces algo se retorcía en sus entrañas haciéndolo enfadar y recordaba perfectamente el por qué de su abandono hacía unos días.

La Navidad se estaba acercando, y Bill había comentado que pasarían la fiesta en esa casa, ya que la situación no era buena para andar cruzando el país con un traslador. Sin embargo Ron sabía que seguramente no pasarían la Navidad en La Madriguera para que su familia no se enterara que él estaba viviendo en El Refugio con ellos, a pesar de la tonta excusa de que era la primera Navidad de casados y todo eso. Si algo había aprendido al abandonar a sus amigos, era a entender que muchas veces las cosas pueden tener más de un sentido.

Ron solía pasar las tardes solo, caminando junto a la orilla del mar, dejando que el viento salado lo golpease en la cara y que jugara con su cabello, el que Fleur se había encargado de cortar y emparejar. De vez en cuando, junto a su hermano trataban de sintonizar la radio mágica _Pottervigilancia_, sin embargo las únicas veces que estuvo en el aire, no hubo ninguna novedad relevante que cambiara la situación que estaban viviendo. Desapariciones de familias enteras en misteriosos accidentes muggles, muchos huyendo al continente que se hallaba cruzando el Atlántico, otros, implorando perdón y absolución. Pero el poder de Voldemort sobre el Mundo Mágico crecía cada vez más.

El frío de diciembre calaba los huesos, y el sólo pensar en aquella carpa destartalada, hacía que su cuerpo se agitara en un escalofrío. Sonrió sin pensarlo, Hermione seguramente llevaría un frasco con fuego mágico para mantener el lugar caliente, al igual que cuando estaba de guardia fuera de la carpa. Aquella idea no le gustó nada y con el ceño fruncido miró hacia el cielo anegado en nubes. Unos pequeños copos de nieve caían en tirabuzón volando de un lado a otro por el viento proveniente del mar, apenas tocaban el piso se deshacían, pero Ron sabía que en unas cuantas horas se formaría todo un colchón de nieve que cubriría todo el suelo de aquella zona.

Algunas noches de esas interminables semanas, Ron se despertaba agitado y transpirado por algo que había soñado que ni siquiera recordaba. Otras veces esos sueños eran como recuerdos alguna vez vividos, pero que él sabía que no podría nunca recordarlos ya que él no había estado allí.

_- Dos veces me lo dijo- susurraba Hermione inclinada sobre un pergamino amarillento escribiendo con rapidez con su pulcra caligrafía-. Y eso que le expliqué que no me interesaba._

_Harry estaba recostado sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos que había en la Sala Común, la chimenea estaba encendida, y su pergamino había quedado abandonado frente al de Hermione._

_- Sabes que querrá echártelo en cara en todo momento- Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba uno de los libros que tenía apilados a su lado y buscaba una página que había marcado._

_- Y si no me lo dice en la cara lo cuchichea a toda voz con Parvati a mitad de la noche. Y te aseguro que es muy irritante- Harry arrojó algo al aire para volverlo a agarrar, se trataba de un rollo de pergamino estropeado que ahora utilizaba para distraerse._

_- Deberías hablar con él._

_- ¿Para qué? Para burlarse como lo hace siempre… No gracias, de eso paso- suspiró-. Me puedes alcanzar ese libro de tapa azul que tienes al lado- Harry se lo pasó-. Gracias._

_Harry suspiró sonoramente poniéndose de lado apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano abierta, la sala común a esa hora se hallaba vacía, muchos ya se habían ido a dormir, y unos pocos aún continuaban haciendo sus deberes en algún lugar apartado de la sala. Ginny estaba acurrucada junto a Dean en una pequeña butaca mientras él le acariciaba su largo cabello y jugaba con las puntitas coloradas, pasándolas entre sus dedos._

_- Deberías ser un poco más discreto, Harry- dijo Hermione sonriendo._

_- ¿De qué hablas?- Hermione rodó los ojos y dejó su pluma junto al pergamino._

_- De nada Harry, de nada- observó el agujero del retrato que en ese momento estaba vacío y suspiró-. Estoy cansada, me quiero ir a dormir antes que tener escuchar otra cátedra de los movimientos que hace Ronald con la lengua- Harry emitió una risa ahogada que hizo a varios girar la cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos._

_- ¿De verdad hay una técnica para eso?_

_- ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso dormir en la cama de al lado hizo que la estupidez se te contagie? Pensé que tus citas con Cho te habían servido de algo- la castaña enrolló el pergamino y agarró los libros poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y si quieres, pero hazlo con un poco de mesura, dile a tu amigo que le diga a su novia que se cuide de lo que anda diciendo en público- arrugó la nariz-. Es desagradable._

_Harry volvió a reír alegre contagiándole la risa a ella también._

A veces estando acostado en la cama mirando el techo sin prestar atención a nada, imaginaba las cosas que ellos estarían haciendo, tal vez las mantas que a él ahora lo tapaban, a ellos realmente les hiciera falta. O bien podría tratar de hacerles llegar, sin que sepan que él se los había mandado, algo de ropa y comida abundante para pasar ese frío invierno. Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso sonreía con ironía, y se imaginaba a Hermione mirándolo con reprobación y los labios crispados.

Era imposible ubicarlos ahora, la carpa estaba tremendamente protegida por un centenar de encantamientos hechos en su mayoría por Hermione, lo que lo hacía aún más improbable.

Muchas veces se quedaba dormido pensando en ella, recordando sus gritos al llamarlo por el bosque, o bien guardando en su memoria los gestos que hacía al leer algo que realmente le interesaba.

Y sin darse cuenta, en esas noches de soledad, mientras él simplemente pensaba o solo dormía, el desiluminador comenzaba a brillar, y los sueños acudían a él como dementores a un gran banquete de almas.

o0o0o

El día previo a la Navidad, Fleur había cocinado una cantidad casi obscena de alimentos. Desde temprano había comenzado a picar y a hervir diferentes alimentos mientras horneaba pequeños budines de diferentes sabores y pequeñas tarteletas dulces que a Ron se le antojaron deliciosas.

Esa tarde caminó junto a su hermano por la zona lindera a la casa, abrigados contra el frío y refugiados tras las gruesas bufandas que Molly Weasley solía tejerles cada año.

- Este invierno es más duro de los últimos que yo recordaba de Inglaterra- comentó Bill empujando la nieve con sus botas a medida que caminaba-. En Egipto hacía calor hasta en invierno- suspiró-. Deben ser esos putos dementores…

Ron se inclinó en el suelo e hizo una bola de nieve, luego la arrojó con fuerza hacia el bosque que limitaba a El Refugio, y observó cómo esta cambiaba levemente su forma al atravesar los hechizos protectores hasta estrellarse contra un viejo árbol.

- Me voy a ir- dijo al cabo de un rato, secándose las manos contra las perneras de su pantalón.

- ¿Y a dónde irás?

- Aún no lo sé, pero pienso volver con Harry y Hermione- Bill guardó silencio un momento para luego volver a hablar.

- ¿Y cómo los encontrarás?

- Puedo imaginarme donde estarán acampando… sería cuestión de aparecerme y ver si puedo dar con ellos.

- ¿Crees que podrás?- Ron sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

- Harry no es de quedarse demasiado tiempo quieto en un solo lugar, así que seguro que en algún momento…- dejó la frase sin terminar observando como su aliento se transformaba en un vaho contra ese clima tan frío y despiadado-. Los voy a encontrar- repitió.

Bill pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Sé que lo harás.

El día pasó lento y sin ninguna novedad, por la noche escucharon _Pottervigilancia_, en donde luego de bromear un poco por la falta de nariz del innombrable y los beneficios que eso le traía en ese crudo invierno, enviaron saludos a todos los oyentes junto a los mejores deseos para todos.

Fleur también aquella noche recibió elogios de los dos hermanos Weasley, pero que Molly no los escuchase, por supuesto, no sería cosa que vuelva a ponerse celosa de su nuera. Ron devoró con ahínco dos platos de un pastel de carne que estaba delicioso y aceptó gustoso el chocolate caliente que su cuñada le ofrecía.

Ya en la cama y tapado hasta la nariz se quedó dormido por primera vez pensando en cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos, hubiese dejado de lado todas esas comodidades y la comida caliente a cambio de compartir un plato frío de pan, huevo y queso de alguna casa en el medio de la nada, que Hermione se hubiese encargado de pagar. Comprender cuánto los extrañaba hizo que algo se encendiera dentro. Y no supo si fue por eso, o por otra cosa parecida, la posibilidad de volver con ellos era algo más tangible.

_Ron se hallaba de pie en el medio de su habitación, observó su cama vacía y su baúl a medio hacer. O bien, era el primer día de clases, o tal vez el último. Todo estaba en silencio, y la habitación estaba a media sombra, supuso que todos estarían en la Sala Común o bien en el Gran Salón. Justo cuando se estaba por dar vuelta, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y Ron dijo "pase", sin embargo luego se dio cuenta de que era en vano, porque sabía que él no formaba parte de ese recuerdo._

_Hermione se asomó lentamente por la puerta de la habitación, llevaba el pelo suelto y no vestía el uniforme escolar. Su rostro estaba cubierto por magulladuras y raspones, y estaba algo renga al caminar. Tenía los ojos hinchados, Ron supuso por el llanto, y unos de sus labios estaba partido por algún golpe._

_Sin decir nada se acercó despacio a la cama de Harry, y ahí Ron recién se dio cuenta de que el chico de anteojos se hallaba sentado en el cabezal de la cama junto a una ventana. Él tampoco vestía el uniforme del colegio, y al igual que ella, tenía varios golpes en el rostro._

_Hermione pasó su mano sobre un espejo roto que había sobre la cama, lo levantó para mirarlo y luego lo dejó en su lugar. Se sentó junto a Harry y cruzó las manos sobre las piernas, observó la ventana que miraba su amigo y guardó silencio por unos minutos._

_Ronald los miraba sin pensar nada, sintiéndose un intruso en una situación tan personal. Luego de unos minutos en donde se debatió consigo mismo sobre si debía quedarse mirando, o irse a otra parte, decidió salir de la habitación. Pero las palabras de Harry lo dejaron paralizado._

_- Yo debería haber muerto en su lugar…- Harry había apoyado la cabeza contra uno de los postes de la cama-. Tú me advertiste que podía ser una trampa._

_- No había forma de saberlo, Harry._

_- Pero tenías razón, si te hubiera hecho caso, si sólo… si sólo hubiese aprendido a cerrar mi mente- Hermione negó con la cabeza e intentó tomarle la mano pero Harry se puso de pie._

_- Y si hubiese sido verdad… Lord Voldemort lo hubiese torturado hasta volverlo loco, como a los padres de Neville... pero Sirius no habría abierto la boca._

_- No… no lo habría hecho- murmuró Harry con los labios apretados._

_- Estoy segura de que Sirius hubiese elegido morir así, luchando por sus ideales, protegiéndote- Harry rió con amargura mientras abría su baúl y arrojaba desordenadamente varias cosas que había sobre la cama dentro, entre ellas ese espejo roto._

_- Antes de morir me llamó James, creo que de todas formas algo loco estaba._

_- Él te adoraba, así como quería a tu padre y a tu madre. Tú no estuviste en la Grimmauld Place todo el verano, ni yo tampoco, pero Ginny congeniaba mucho con él- miró sus manos antes de continuar-, no sé si lo sabías._

_- No lo sabía- respondió al rato con voz bien baja. Ron se tuvo que acercar un poco más a ellos para poder escuchar mejor lo que hablaban._

_- Ginny me contó que Sirius veía mucho de James en ti, tu temeridad, tu valentía, al igual que también veía a tu madre, su honradez, su carácter._

_- Ginny conocía a mi padrino mejor que yo…_

_- Ella sólo conocía una parte de él, al igual que tú, que Ronald o que yo misma- se acercó a Harry poniéndose de pie-. No debes culparte por lo que pasó, si no hubiese sido Sirius, podría haber sido el profesor Lupín, o Tonks, o incluso alguno de nosotros._

_- Tendría que haber sido yo- replicó Harry otra vez dándole una patada a su baúl. Hermione ahogó un sollozo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas._

_- No digas esas cosas, porque si a ti te hubiese pasado algo… Si a Ron…- las palabras se le quebraron al pronunciarlas y otro sollozo escapó de sus labios-. Oh Merlín… te juró que se me congeló el cuerpo cuando comenzamos a correr por todo el Departamento de Misterios, tenía tanto miedo de que les pasara algo. Y cuando desperté en la enfermería Ginny que estaba en la cama de al lado me contó lo que había pasado, Ron estaba vivo, tú estabas vivo. Me sentí tan aliviada y tan triste a la vez._

_- Yo también me siento aliviado porque ustedes estén bien, por un momento pensé que ese maldito hechizo te había matado. Si no hubiese sido por la cabeza fría de Neville. Y luego Ron con esos malditos cerebros asesinos…- Hermione sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas._

_- Ay Harry…- abrazó a su amigo tomándolo por los hombros-. Lamento tanto lo que pasó con Sirius…_

Abrió de golpe los ojos y se encontró sentado en la cama, aquella imagen de su sueño se le había quedado grabada en la mente. Hermione abrazaba a Harry mientras lloraba agradecida de que a ninguno de los dos les hubiese pasado nada malo. ¿Él dónde estaba en ese momento? ¿Por qué no estaba junto a Harry en un momento tan difícil?

La luz grisácea del amanecer entraba por la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba, ese día no nevaba, sin embargo el jardín estaba blanco al igual que las copas de los árboles.

Ron encendió la radio y puso un poco de música bien bajo, luego se dejó caer en la cama y se llevó un brazo a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos; hasta que de repente una voz a lo lejos que cada vez se hacía más clara le hizo volver a erguirse.

_" … __la varita de Ron… y tuvo que comprar otra…"_

La voz de Hermione.

Aquellas palabras volvían a repetirse en su cabeza o al menos eso era lo que Ron pensaba, sin embargo se encontró buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón que estaba tirado en el suelo, tomando el desiluminador entre sus manos y acercándolo a su oído para escuchar las palabras de la chica más claras. La radio había dejado de sonar, como si sola se hubiese apagado.

En un intento desesperado por volver a escuchar a Hermione accionó la piedra de ese aparato metálico y comprobó estupefacto que una luz del tamaño de una _quaffle_ salía del mechero a la vez que la pequeña luz de su mesa de noche se apagaba, aquella bola luminosa flotó frente a él por unos instantes y luego atravesó la puerta lentamente. Ron salió de la habitación para ver como aquella bola brillante se movía por el pasillo hasta bajar por las escaleras.

La voz de Hermione aún seguía resonando en su cabeza, y aquella extraña luz no cabía del todo dentro de lo que estaba pensando.

Sin embargo por instinto, tal vez de forma natural, o tal vez por una enmendación divina del difunto Albus Dumbledore, Ron supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. Rápidamente se puso ropa abrigada sobre el pijama de su hermano, varios sweater tejidos, un gorro y una bufanda de lana y sus zapatillas impermeables. Tomó su vieja chaqueta junto a la mochila y metió sus pocas pertenencias dentro de ella, las varitas que les había quitado a los carroñeros y la pequeña radio; luego se metió el desiluminador dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó sin hacer ruido hasta la sala de la casa. La pelota de luz estaba allí frente a él, esperándolo.

La luz comenzó nuevamente a moverse, esta vez hacia la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa, Ron comprobó a través de la ventana de que la bola luminosa se había detenido en el medio del patio esperándolo a él.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió al armario que estaba debajo de las escaleras y sacó una vieja bolsa de dormir, a las apuradas la metió dentro de su mochila junto a algunas colchas que pudo achicar a duras penas. Luego rápidamente caminó a la cocina y envolvió unos cuantos sándwiches de pavo en una servilleta, junto con esos panecillos dulces que había hecho Fleur. Metió todo en su mochila y algunas cosas más en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y escribió una rápida nota para su hermano.

Y ya listo y preparado se dirigió a la salida, hacia esa luz que lo estaba esperando cada vez más brillante.

Al acercarse, sintió como el crudo frío que rodeaba la casa dejaba de soplar, la luz de alguna manera irradiaba calor. Ron extendió su mano enguantada en lana hacia ella, sin embargo esta no se movió.

Ron probó acercarse un poquito más, y la luz, otra vez, comenzó a moverse, pero esta vez hacia él.

Ron sintió como el calor crecía dentro de él y como aquella bola de luz se hacía más grande y como de repente se metió en su cuerpo dándole un fuerte sacudón en el vientre. Abrió grande los ojos observando como El Refugio iba de a poco tornándose borroso, y cuando la sensación se volvió desagradable los volvió a cerrar hasta sentir que sus pies tocaban tierra firme. Aquello era muy diferente que viajar en un traslador, y también distaba mucho de parecerse a una desaparición. Parecía más bien algo suave y sutil que casi ni notabas.

- Wow…- susurró Ron notando como la luz salía de sí haciéndose cada vez más chiquitita. Nuevamente por puro instinto, Ron sacó el desiluminador de su bolsillo y chasqueó la piedra, la luz, esta vez tan fina como un hilo, entró rápidamente por el mechero dejando todo a oscuras.

Recién ahí fue cuando Ron sintió el frío que hacía en ese lugar nevado aquella mañana de Navidad, un lugar en el medio de la nada, en una ladera de montaña.

**3/3**

Ron recorrió el lugar con la mirada. La nieve se acumulaba a montones sobre el suelo irregular. No había nada extraño sin embargo muy dentro de sí podía sentir esa sensación de que algo se le escapaba, de que simplemente no estaba viendo algo que estaba a simple vista. Ya cuando se hizo el mediodía y la claridad del día le hizo posible caminar por el bosque se adentró un poco y comenzó a llamar, a veces a los gritos, otras en susurros, a sus amigos.

Llegó un momento en donde Ron estaba seguro que estaban allí, en alguna esquina escondidos detrás de interminables hechizos protectores. Con un suspiro, observando como el sol caía por el horizonte y el frío se hacía cada vez más presente, decidió prepararse para la noche.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir de hambre, por lo que se comió un sándwich de pavo en menos de lo que se dice _quidditch,_ ya el segundo lo comió más despacio, guardando la mitad para otro día. No sabía cuándo iba a poder encontrarse con sus amigos.

_Si es que lo hacía._

E inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente y extendió la bolsa de dormir junto a un árbol al resguardo del tiempo, envolviéndose en muchas mantas. Estando acostado volvió a accionar el desiluminador, sin embargo esta vez este no hizo nada. Así que con una extraña tranquilidad se quedó dormido, teniendo la seguridad de que aquel extraño objeto lo ayudaría a encontrarlos.

Aquella noche no fue la mejor para Ron, en la madrugada había nevado, y hacía unos cuantos grados menos que el día de ayer. Los sweaters que tenía puesto ya no lo abrigaban tanto, y a pesar de que se puso un par más y que cada dos por tres frutaba sus manos en busca de calor, continuaba teniéndolas heladas. Despertó algo agitado y nervioso, por lo que decidió que, ayudándose de la varita, intentaría contactar con sus amigos que de seguro estarían haciendo guardia en la puerta de la carpa. Los llamó varias veces y arrojó piedras a diferentes lados e hizo bastante ruido. Sin embargo no pasó nada. Y así, de a poquito comenzó a amanecer volviendo la noche gris, y luego el día, más frío que el anterior.

Esa vez no comió nada, y cuando dejó de nevar cerca del anochecer se sentó a descansar sobre una roca sosteniendo su cabeza sobre las manos abiertas.

No había forma de encontrarlos, sus intentos de hallarlos eran en vano, o bien no querían saber nada de él, o tal vez ya no estaban allí. Cansado y muy hambriento desenvolvió el medio sándwich que había dejado la noche anterior e hizo un recuento de la comida que le quedaba, tres sándwiches más y dos pastelitos dulces. Con un suspiro se terminó el sándwich, comió medio más y probó un poco del pequeño pastel. Luego, con mejor humor y con menos hambre de la habitual, tomó el desiluminador en su mano, otra vez accionó la piedra, y aquella bola luminosa volvió a aparecer.

Ron con una sonrisa recogió todo lo que tenía y lo metió de forma desordenada dentro de su mochila, se acercó a la cálida y brillante la luz, y otra vez, se transportó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se halló en un frondoso bosque. El lugar era oscuro, con muchos árboles y densa vegetación, pero por suerte no estaba nevando. Y a pesar de que hacía un frío de los mil demonios, y que el suelo estaba lleno de hojas húmedas por la nieve que se derretía de a ratos, sacó su bolsa de dormir, secó un poco el piso con la varita y se dispuso a dormir, agotado como hacía semanas que no lo estaba.

_Se vio a él mismo, sentado con cara de idiota metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a Lavander Brown. Era un día soleado, primaveral, junto al lago del colegio. Hermione estaba lejos, sentada contra un árbol sonriéndole a Ginny mientras esta le contaba algo. Ron se acercó a ellas para escucharlas, sin embargo en ese momento estaban riendo como tontas._

_- Pero que es en serio- se carcajeó Ginny cruzando las piernas-. Si Viktor Krum besaba mejor que el idiota de Cormac McLaggen, quiere decir que algo muy malo pasa con ese chico._

_- ¡Ginny!- rió Hermione arrancando un poco de césped arrojándoselo a la cara._

_- Mira al idiota de mi hermano, jamás besó a nadie, y ahora anda haciendo alarde de sus aptitudes por cada puta esquina de este colegio. Merlín se apiade de nosotros a la hora de ver esa espantosa imagen._

_Hermione volvió a reír sonoramente y Ginny la acompañó._

_- Vamos ahora de verdad- Hermione imitó la postura de Ginny y se inclinó hacia ella-. No deberías ser tan cruel con Dean, se nota que te tiene aprecio- la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua mirando a otro lado._

_- Sabes lo que opino de seguir con él, ya no me interesa._

_- Creo que a ti te gustaría estar con alguien más- Ginny se sonrojó escandalosamente y no dijo nada-. Y no me vengas con esas tonterías de que ya lo has superado. Las dos sabemos que si Harry viene aquí y ahora, y te da un beso delante de todos, tú no opondrías ninguna resistencia y al instante cortarías con Dean._

_- Para que decirte que no, si sí- suspiró-. Lo quiero, Hermione, es algo más fuerte que yo._

_- ¿Y tú me creerías si yo te digo que quizás- la miró de reojo sabiendo que tenía toda su atención-, sólo quizás…?- levantó la vista y se quedó callada-. ¡Hola Harry!_

_Harry se acercaba caminando visiblemente enojado, se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Ginny y sin querer la golpeó con el hombro._

_- Lo siento- le dijo, la pelirroja volvió a ponerse muy colorada y se puso de pie._

_- Tengo que reunirme con Luna- dijo apurada-. Había olvidado que habíamos quedado para estudiar Transformaciones. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Harry observó a la muchacha irse, demorando un poco más los ojos en el trasero de la pelirroja, a lo que Hermione reaccionó como cualquier mujer haría, lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo._

_- ¿Qué tanto le andas mirando?- Harry sonrió de forma cómplice._

_- No empieces._

_- Si quieres algo con ella, sólo tienes ir y decírselo, Harry. No creo que Ron le de mucha importancia ahora, ya ves que anda muy ocupado- dijo mirando con asco hacia la dirección en donde él estaba con su novia._

_- Yo que tú me daría por enterada que Ron ya está un poco cansado de Lavander, creo que está pensando seriamente en cortar con ella._

_- No parece muy convencido de eso- murmuró escéptica levantando las cejas._

_- Tú espera y verás…- se dejó caer sobre el césped-. Y ahí podrás relajarte un rato, sabes que te hace falta- Hermione le arrojó césped arrancado del suelo en la cara, haciéndolo tragar unos cuantos. Sin embargo dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro y miró con el rostro entristecido a su ex amigo y a su compañera de cuarto._

Dos mañanas después, mientras hurgaba en su mochila en busca de comida, Ron descubrió que sólo le quedaba un pastel y medio sándwich. Para ese día alcanzaría, pero luego estaría obligado a cazar algo, o alimentarse de alguna fruta del bosque, rogando que las pocas cosas que le habían quedado en la cabeza de herbología le sirvieran para no morir envenenado por una planta venenosa.

A pesar de todo tenía la certeza de que Harry y Hermione estaban allí, lo sabía porque había notado la magia que había en ese sitio, como al cruzar una parte especialmente espesa cerca de un poco profundo lago, el lugar se hacía algo laberíntico y de repente se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

Contra todo pronóstico, el día se le pasó muy rápido, antes de darse cuenta ya era nuevamente de noche y seguía sin encontrarlos. Con hambre a pesar de haberse comido lo poco que le quedaba, y malhumorado por un rejunte de cosas se quedó dormido dentro de la bolsa de dormir luego de dar una y mil vueltas. Las imágenes se algolpaban en su mente una y otra vez. Dormitaba un momento y volvía a despertar, sin embargo por un breve período el sueño lo venció y el desiluminador que había colocado sobre la mochila a su lado, comenzaba a brillar.

_Hermione sollozaba sobre el hombro de Ginny, y Ron reconoció que estaban en el corredor que daba a la enfermería del castillo de Hogwarts._

_- ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?_

_- Ron estará bien, sabes que mi hermano es un hueso duro de roer- la tranquilizaba su amiga acariciándole la espalda._

_- Pero dijeron que se había envenenado…_

_- Sí, y Harry le metió en la garganta un bezoar que le salvó la vida- suspiró agotada-. Si quieres puedo pegar unos cuantos gritos y alguien saldrá a ver qué es lo que pasa, y ahí podemos…_

_En ese momento Harry salió de la enfermería acompañado de Slughorm y Dumbledore, y las dos se acercaron a él._

_- ¿Cómo está Ron?- indagó Hermione._

_- Él está bien, sólo necesita descansar- la muchacha respiró profundamente dejando que el alivio se convirtiera en lágrimas._

_- Gracias a Dios, gracias- tomó las manos de su amigo y se las besó con cariñó-. Gracias por salvarlo._

_- ¿Por qué no entras?- susurró Ginny acariciando el cabello de su amiga-. Tal vez esté durmiendo, pero se alegrará de saber que has venido a verlo._

_Hermione asintió y entró lentamente a la enfermería, dejando a Harry y Ginny solos._

_- No entiendo por qué no se dicen lo que sienten el uno por el otro de una vez por todas- murmuró Harry._

_- Es que los dos son demasiado cabezas duras como para reconocerlo- miró a Harry significativamente-. Pero finalmente uno tiene que dar el paso, ¿no crees?- le sonrió y se acercó a él._

_- La gente suele ser algo torpe cuando están en juego sus sentimientos- susurró despacio observándola a los ojos, mientras ella se acercaba más._

_- Gracias por salvar a mi hermano, Harry- Ginny se puso en puntas de pie y besó la mejilla del chico, lo miró de forma enigmática y se dio la vuelta-. Iré a hablar con mis padres para dejarlos tranquilos._

_Ron miró a su amigo que se había llevado la mano a la mejilla y sonría como un bobo, después miró a su hermana y por último decidió entrar a la enfermería._

_Hermione se hallaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Ron. Le estaba bajando la fiebre con un paño húmedo mientras él temblaba bajo las sábanas._

_- No sabes lo que me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada- susurró ella quitándole de la frente un mechón de cabello pelirrojo-. No quiero estar más peleada contigo- continuó tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él-. Ron…- acarició su mejilla y le besó suavemente los dedos antes de llevárselos a la cara-, despierta Ron…_

_Despierta…_

Ron se despertó de golpe, con el pulso acelerado y la frente cubierta de gotitas de sudor. Se destapó a patadas y se quedó quieto rememorando su sueño. Aquello había sido tan real que hasta podía sentir el tacto cálido de los labios de Hermione sobre su mano, aquella que ahora se llevaba a la boca y besaba.

Pero algo brilló a lo lejos, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente se puso de pie. Con un rápido movimiento de varita metió todo en su mochila y llevándola en un solo hombro. ¿Acaso aún estaba soñando? Aquello no podía ser otra cosa que un Patronus, un ciervo, pero sin cuernos, es decir una cierva. Tal vez Harry…

Pero el Patronus de Harry era un ciervo, y aquel animal claramente era una hembra. De repente el animal se detuvo, se giró un momento y luego desapareció quedando todo a oscuras. Rápidamente comenzó a acercarse corriendo, resbalando con la nieve húmeda y chocándose con las raíces sobresalientes de los árboles.

Cuando llegó al borde del lago pudo ver como Harry vestido solamente con calzoncillos y esa maldita cadena en el cuello, iluminado por la luz de una varita, se arrojaba al lago congelado. Observó como hundía la cabeza en el agua helada y espero para verlo salir. Sin embargo no salía, no salía y no salía.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida, arrojó la mochila a un lado y no se detuvo a quitarse la ropa. A medida que se acercaba podía ver el reflejo de Harry bajo el agua, el corazón le latía en los oídos y el frío se le atoraba en los pulmones no pudiendo expirarlo.

No le hizo caso al agua helada que se le clavaba en la piel como si fueran agujas, ni tampoco le importaba estar en un lugar en el medio de la nada en donde era fácil que los capturen. Sólo supo que envolvió el torso de Harry en sus brazos, tomó la espada que resplandecía en el fondo del lago y salió a la superficie. A duras penas arrastró el cuerpo de Harry fuera del agua y cuando lo sintió toser y escupir agua se quedó más tranquilo.

Su cuerpo temblaba de frío, tosía por el agua que había tragado, pero observó a Harry boca abajo tratando de levantarse y la cólera lo invadió.

_- ¿Estás loco o qué?-_ y luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido, la cierva plateada, la espada de Gryffindor, las palabras del relicario, la imagen de Hermione y Harry besándose, su destrucción.

Un abrazo interminable, mojado y frío. Pero reconfortante.

Ahora se hallaban los dos en la cálida carpa tomando un té caliente que les sabía a gloria. Hermione, luego de refunfuñar y enojarse con los dos por hablar y no dejarla dormir, había optado por ignorarlos, no sin antes mirarlos de una manera que hasta Voldemort hubiese temido.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, tal vez aún le faltaran algunas más por entender. Pero básicamente se reducía a tres cuestiones importantes.

Primero, Harry y Hermione se querían muchísimo, pero no de la forma que él imaginaba.

Segundo, Dumbledore sabía que en algún momento flaquearía en su misión, por eso decidió ayudarlo a volver junto a ellos.

Tercero, quería demasiado a Hermione, y no de la forma en que Harry y ella se querían.

Era bueno estar otra vez en casa, pensó observando como Harry se llevaba una taza a los labios, y como Hermione resoplaba por lo bajo desde su cama.

Tal vez faltara mucho camino por recorrer, ¿y qué importaba?

Ron sabía que tarde o temprano saldrían victoriosos de eso, y también sabía que le comería la boca de un beso a Hermione.

Lo haría más de una vez, y no se cansaría de hacerlo.

* * *

Sé que tal vez no era lo que muchas esperaban, pero la inspiración vino por este lado y al fin luego de más de dos años concluí este one shot del que apenas tenía escrito unas pocas palabras.

Ron es un personaje muy importante en la historia, como todos saben, y deseaba mostrar un poco su perspectiva de lo que sintió en aquellas semanas en donde abandonó a sus amigos.

Pero bueno, sin más, los dejo. Un beso enorme.


End file.
